


Dinosaurs

by bunnysworld



Series: Dinos everywhere [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, baby Mordred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gives Mordred a bath before he tucks him in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I tossed together for camelot_drabble's prompt nr. 70: Amused.
> 
> I have no clue where it came from but here it is. It's fluffier than cotton candy. So...you might want to protect your teeth :D
> 
> Don't forget to check out the cute [art](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/388579.html#comments) that thecheekydragon once again magicked up so perfectly.

“Dinosaurs can’t swim!” Arthur insisted.

Mordred splashed around the bathtub with his toys. “They can, too!”

“Not this one.”

“How do you know? Are you that old?” The black-haired boy eyed Arthur suspiciously.

Arthur grinned. “Not quite.”

“Then you can’t know!” Mordred continued to let his dinosaurs swim and totally ignored that Arthur, who kneeled in front of the tub in soaked clothes, tried to wash his hair. 

“Hold still, we have to be ready sometime today, you know?” Even though it should have sounded annoyed, Arthur couldn’t keep the fond smile off his face when his nephew was concerned. 

“But the dinosaurs have to get clean, too!” Mordred insisted.

“I think they’re clean enough now.” Arthur carefully rinsed Mordred’s hair and then lifted the boy, who didn’t let go of his plastic dinosaurs, up to wrap him in a towel. 

Mordred peeked from underneath a corner of the huge towel as he stood on the additional towel in front of the tub. “Do they get a towel, too?” He held his dinosaurs out to Arthur.

Arthur sighed and got a wash cloth as towel for the toys. “Here you go.”

He lifted the boy up again who made a face. “You’re all wet, Uncle Arthur.”

“And whose fault is it?” Arthur put a gentle smooch on the boy’s hair and turned.

“Totally your own.” Merlin, an amused smile on his face, checked the last snapshot he’d taken of the bath-time endeavors and tucked the camera away. “You might need someone to towel you off later?”

“Let me tuck the little one in, first.” Arthur kissed Merlin’s cheek as they passed him.

“And my dinosaurs!”

Merlin could practically see Arthur rolling his eyes as he carried Mordred down the corridor. “And your dinosaurs.”

Edit: It has a little [ sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/924108) now.


End file.
